


Gotcha

by friedtempura



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtempura/pseuds/friedtempura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blonde teen loses his virginity to a muscled hunk. In other words, Shulk and mac finally take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my gift to you guys, a sequel to I dream of ya, baby. That fic had gotten over 800 hits, and I of course, had to write you guys something else with this pairing! I hope you enjoy, because I certainly did!

He breathes in, and exhales slowly to calm nerves welling inside his chest currently. He isn't nervous, but rather anxious at the silence the room gave off, and for a moment he wants to leave the room as quickly as he had sneaked in, forgetting about all the stunts he's pulled to even get Shulk to think about his _"needs"._ Rather be named his wants, but it wasn't serious enough to argue over the choice of words. He hears the bathroom door open, steam pooling out from the shower, and his hands grip the bed sheets a tad tighter than before.

Shulk comes out, clad in his towel, and Mac takes a deep breath, exhaling enough for the blonde to notice him. Shulk's cheeks darken instantly to a crimson, and he looks away. "M-Mac! I hadn't heard you c-come in!" He stammered, avoiding eye contact with the brawler. Mac, however, slid off the bed and walked over to Shulk, smirking.

"Keep yer door locked next time. So, whatcha got down there huh? Anything for _me?"_ He snickered, playfully tugging the towels hem with his hand. Shulk grew redder as he swatted Mac's hand away.

"N-No. Let me put some shorts on at least. Please." Shulk said, hurrying over to his dresser. Mac heaved a sigh and plopped down upon Shulk's bed, crossing his arms above his head. At this rate, he doubted Shulk wanted to do anything let alone touch him, but he did say to let him get dressed, which counted as a maybe. Once Shulk had put on some briefs, he took a glance over to the boxer who lied down upon his bed. He noticed how peaceful the other looked, and for a moment, doubted he could ever be romantically involved with such a male.

His cheeks flushed pink, he strolled over, trying to be quiet as he could, climbed next to him, the bed dipping low from the combined weight. The bed was big enough for two people so it didn't matter very much to them. Shulk's hand went to touch, lightly of course, against the muscle in Mac's arm. The small strokes made Mac look up at him, curious yet amused.

"What are ya doin'?"

Shulk smiled. "Do you remember the time we first met?"

Mac scooted up on the bed, now placing his head in Shulk's lap. Shulk still stroked his arms and elbow gently, eventually moving to play with tufts of Mac's hair. "Yeah, yeah. I was _so_ pissed off at ya."

* * *

 

Their meeting wasn't of friendly bounds, Shulk knew that for a fact. When arriving to the mansion for the very first time, seeing everything, meeting everyone was very overwhelming to Shulk. He was kindly helped by many returners, guiding him in the right direction. He hadn't seen Mac until the opening match of the day, where the newcomers would face in an all out brawl to celebrate the Smash Tourney. It was a flurry of attacks that Shulk never faced against before, but he had pulled through, cheers from the crowd of returners for his amazing ability to see things beforehand.

It was then that he was nearly pelted with Bowser Jr's clown car that he noticed where all the fighters were flying in from. Crouched in a fighting stance was Mac, his face twisted into concentration. Shulk heard of Bowser Jr's elimination suddenly, and realized they were the only fighters left in the arena. They charged at each other, Shulk swinging his Monado low to inflict damage before he was hit. Mac side dodged quickly, and unloaded a flurry of jabs to Shulk. Shulk was hit by some, though managed to dodge the rest by the vision he had prior.

Jumping back a bit, Shulk smiled. "Even if he's small, he sure packs a punch!"

Mac straightened his posture suddenly, his face changing to astonishment while his cheeks burned brightly. The entire stadium was silent after that sudden outburst, and a voice from the sidelines blurted out laughing, which only blew off many others, some even yelling other kinds of insults to his height. Realizing what had happened, Shulk's face fell instantly.

"No! That's... that's not what I meant! Gosh, I didn't mean to say that out loud, I just--" He mumbled, but his vision kicked in, noting him that the boxer would charge at him full throttle which would K.O him instantly. Furrowing his brows in concentration, he prepared for the attack that was to come. It did, and he noticed the anger in Mac's face. He nearly flinched, but side dodged at the last minute, watching how Mac shot right off the edge and was immediately eliminated. He blinked twice, and was still in shock when he heard a mixture of laughter and applause for the intense battle.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad, you know."

"Nobody would let me off th' hook from that. You're lucky I even _decided_ to actually talk to ya after that."

Shulk shifted his body so that he was a top Mac, smiling down at him. The sincere smile he gave made Mac blush a bit, turning his eyes away.

"What? Why're ya lookin' at me like that?" He asked, murmuring it to avoid any more embarrassment, but Shulk dipped his body lower, connecting his lips with Mac's softly, almost like a peck even. Once he pulled away, Shulk's own face grew a deep red.

"... Be-Because..." He started, and Mac's hands reached up to wrap around Shulk's neck, waiting for an answer. He whispered his reply, and Mac tugged Shulk's cheek.

"Eh? Speak up."

"... Because I want... to take our relationship _further."_

Mac's face grew a deep red, and sadly he couldn't hide his little smile forming upon his face. "... Like, fer real? Yer serious?"

Shulk frowned. "Of course! I love you very much, Mac. I want you to be happy."

"Ok, ok. I'm jus'... surprised. Before ya never even wanted t' touch me..."

Shulk closed his eyes, sighing. "... Because I've never touched anyone else besides... m-myself. I'm... ah, a... a virgin." He confessed, and Mac's eyes widened.

"... Are you serious? You've _never_ had sex before?" He rose a brow, and Shulk sat up, covering his face while groaning.

"Yes, yes, I know. It's embarrassing. But having you as my first... I want it to be special." He uncovered his face, looking away. "That's why I was so persistent in not... not touching you in places I wasn't ready for. But I'll admit, when we were kissing some days ago, I... i enjoyed making you feel like that. When you... moaned. I-I wanted to make you f-feel even more..." He was stuttering, and Mac sat up to kiss his cheek, giving him a loving look.

"Good? Then guess what?" He pushed Shulk against the bed frame, straddling his hips securely. Shulk's face burned once more, and he gulped when Mac's fingers trailed lightly along his naked torso. "You'll be getting to that later. For now, I'm gonna make you feel good, 'kay?" He stated, pulling off his tank top, tossing it off the bed to the side. Shulk gulped, a shaky hand reaching out to touch Mac's chest, but was swatted away instantly.

"Uh-uh, not yet. Be patient." He ordered, and Shulk nodded, giving a sheepish smile. Mac leaned forward to place his lips against Shulk's softly, hands moving to feel Shulk's body, the other shutting his eyes as he kissed back. It was slow and gentle, and Mac broke the kiss to plant another along Shulk's cheek, gradually moving down along his neck, planting trails of kisses.

"Ah, that tickles...!" Shulk giggled, covering his mouth to keep quiet. When Mac smiled up at him from the response, Shulk sighed. "But it also feels good. I'm beginning to think... you've done this before." He said tentatively, as he didn't want to bring up anything with past lovers in this moment, but Mac shrugged, tugging Shulk's briefs.

"Mm, you can determine that yerself. You're my only thought right now, don't worry." He assured the other, parting his lips to kiss Shulk's crotch, and he felt Shulk jump a bit. "Calm down, m'not gonna hurt ya. Jumpy or what?"

Shulk blushed in embarrassment. He seemed to be doing that quite a lot right now. "S-Sorry! I'm... I'm just nervous. And excited, at the same time."

Mac's lips went back to Shulk's crotch, this time remaining to mouth his cock concealed by the underwear fabric, and just that action alone had Shulk grip the sheets of the bed suddenly, his cock protruding in his briefs. Smiling, Mac flicked his tongue out to trail along the outline slowly in a teasing manner, even sucking the tip, where Shulk let out a low gasp.

Bored of the taste of underwear, Mac shrugged off the fabric, releasing Shulk's cock that stood up instantly. Mac noted how Shulk wasn't incredibly long in terms length, but he certainly was thick, to which Mac licked his lips. He looked up at Shulk, who was red in face.

"W-What?" Shulk asked, and Mac smirked up at him.

"Tell me what ya want."

"H-Huh?!" Shulk sputtered suddenly, and Mac took the time to take off his shorts, kicking them off the bed. "Tell you...?"

"Tell me what ya want. Ya know..." His hand reached out to grab Shulk's cock, stroking it slowly. "Fer this lil' guy. Ya want me t'go faster? Slower?"

"Ah! Uh... mm, I.." Shulk stammered, mind currently in a puddle from Mac's teasing strokes, finding it difficult to even form a sentence let alone a word. Seeing Mac doing this to him brought his fantasy into play from earlier, and he bit into his hand from moaning out too loudly. He didn't want the whole mansion hearing him; that would be so embarrassing!

"Come on babe, m'getting bored... maybe ya want me to put it in m'mouth? See how much I can handle?" Mac teased, grinning from the reaction he was getting out of Shulk. When Shulk nodded weakly, Mac placed his lips to the head, slowly moving his head down to take more in his mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat, nearly causing him to gag, but hearing Shulk pant and twitch gave him motivation to bob his head up and down, his hand stroking what he couldn't take.

"M-Mac! W-Wait, don't g-go so...!" Shulk cried out, and Mac's opened suddenly, pulling his mouth away as cum squirted out, shooting streams onto Mac's face. Shulk looked around quickly and opened the drawer next to him, grabbing a box of tissues.

"I'm sorry Mac, I couldn't hold it in... here." He leaned forward to wipe Mac's face, and Mac smiled. "Usually it's so easier to contain it by myself."

"Yer so kind after ya nearly shot m'eye out." He laughed, and Shulk joined in too, crumpling the dirtied tissues and placing them on the desk to throw away  
later. "That was yer first blowjob, wasn't it?"

"How obvious was it?" Shulk smiled, and when Mac tried pushing him down, Shulk stopped him by grabbing his wrist gently. "No, you made me feel good already. Now... let me make you feel better. Lie down."

Mac scooted up against the pillows, and Shulk pushed apart his legs to let himself fit in the gap. He pushed his lips against Mac's a bit rougher this time, catching Mac by surprise. Eyes fluttered shut, they both pursued each other fiercely, heat flooding in Mac's cheeks. He broke their heated kiss to moan, tilting his head upward for Shulk to kiss his neck. Shulk kissed his neck tenderly, moving to the side to bite down on his skin, Mac groaning at the action. Shulk never wanted to hurt Mac besides in battles of course but even then he felt bad. Though this action caused him to feel good, he supposed this could be an exception to the cause. He bit down harder, eventually drawing blood that he quickly lapped up, sucking the spot harder. Mac's hands gripped at Shulk's arms, lips drawing out shaky groans. Once Shulk felt that was good enough, he moved down to Mac's chest.

Experimentally, he used one hand to pinch at Mac's nipples slightly, and when Mac let out a startled moan, Shulk looked up. "Are you alright? That didn't hurt, did it?" He asked, and Mac closed his eyes, shaking his head in response. When given the ok to proceed, he placed his lips on Mac's other nipple, sucking while his hand tweaked with the other.

"Mm, Shulk... ah, keep playing with my chest..." His voice was shaky and needy, his hips bucking to draw attention to his cock that was tight against his underwear. Shulk's hand dropped from playing with his chest to steady Mac's leg, Shulk's knee moving to grind against Mac's throbbing cock. He was sure that would get a reaction out of the boxer, seeing as how from days prior the other was so keen in obtaining more friction. It did thankfully, and he found Mac's hardened cock being pushed and rubbed against his knee in a wanting manner, and he released his lips from sucking the swollen nipple to kiss against the mark he'd given to him.

"Shulk, that feels so good..." Mac moaned out, shutting his eyes and moving his hips to go faster, the tent in his pants becoming slightly wet from the pre-cum, and Shulk hummed in response, happy. "Are you hard again?"

"From your voice, yes. Did you...?" He started, but Mac shook his head and smiled.

"No, no. I think we can cut this foreplay and move on to something better. Scoot back."

Shulk detached himself away from Mac, and the other climbed onto him, pushing down his briefs. When Mac put two fingers in his own mouth, Shulk got the memo and stopped Mac quickly. "No, let me do that." He responded, taking two of his own fingers, Mac taking them in his mouth to lubricate them. He sucked on them, tongue flicking against his smooth skin, and Shulk pulled out once they were coated decently. Using his non-slicked hand he grabbed Mac's ass, pushing the cheeks apart to allow access for his fingers to slide in smoothly.

"Let me know if it hurts. I've, ah, never stuck my fingers in someone else's butt before."

Mac laughed at that, and nuzzled his face in the crook of Shulk's neck, shutting his eyes as he felt the two fingers go in. It was rough, mostly because Shulk was being careful to not hurt him, but also because Mac kept tensing. Shulk kissed the side of head softly to distract the other, his fingers going deep to curl against the walls, prodding at them. Mac let out a startled moan when Shulk hit a certain spot, and kept doing so until Shulk felt he was ready.

"I'm going to put it in now." Shulk warned, taking his fingers out and positioning Mac over his cock, lowering him down slowly. The process was slow and steady, and the more Mac was lowered, Shulk shuddered at the immense warmth inside Mac. It was unbearably hot, though very nice to feel against his cock. He felt like he might explode, but kept it together once Mac took all of his cock. Mac sucked in some breath, and exhaled.

"God... y-ya fill me up..." Mac smiled, which was returned by Shulk's.

"I love you Mac."

"I love ya too, babe. Ya can move now."

Shulk kissed Mac upon the lips, his hands gripping Mac's hips to lift him up, and push him back down. The pace was slow and a little torturing at first, but Mac brought the pace up by taking control, moving on his own accord. Shulk groaned, loving the grinding pace Mac put on him, and with no warning to the boxer had pushed him down on the bed, hands on either side of Mac as he thrusted into him, Mac yelping with feeble moans with every hit. Each thrust was harder than the previous one, and Mac's mouth opened, tongue lolling out as he was being fucked beyond relief. He had to give Shulk props; when he got the hang of things, he did it so well.

"Shulk! Ah, fuck! F-Faster!" Mac moaned out, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as his eyes fluttered shut, sweat rolling off his face. Shulk was grunting as he gripped the sheets, his own face in pure bliss from the thrusts he pushed into Mac, beads of sweat along the side of his face, his mouth opened to pant as the sound of skin slapping filled the room.

"M-Mac, you f-feel so good! Oh, Mac...!" Shulk groaned out, and Mac smiled lazily up at him, his hands reaching out to pull Shulk down for another heated kiss, their moans muffled by their tongues interlocking, a saliva trail connecting them once they broke apart for air, only to greedily claim each other again, the heat of passion filling their minds to the brink of being overflown. Mac slipped a hand to his throbbing cock, pumping it in tune to Shulk's thrusts, his moans getting louder and lewder, which only turned his lover on more.

"Mm, Shulk... god, m'so..." He panted, and Shulk rested his forehead against Mac's, groaning in pleasure from the sound of him. The other free hand Mac had was soon interlocked with Shulk's, gripped with tightness.

"A-Are you going to come?" He asked, and Mac nodded weakly, barely even able to comprehend what he was going to say. "Then let's do i-it together, a-alright?"

A few more thrusts had Shulk moaning louder, and Mac pushed against Shulk. "D-Don't come inside...! On me..." He murmured, coming close to an end, and Shulk nodded feverishly, pulling out quick to heed Mac's wish, a shudder running through him as spilled his seed all over Mac's chest and partial of his face, Mac's cock spilling out cum as well.

Mac's breaths were heavy, lying against the cool pillows to accommodate his body temperature. Shulk dropped his head next to Mac's, recollecting his breath from what just occurred. It took a minute, Shulk eventually turning his face to look at Mac, who was already looking at him with a satisfied smile.

Shulk smiled back gently, eyes full of love. "Did I do alright?" He asked, and Mac chuckled.

"Ya did great..." He murmured, scooting his face closer to give a sloppy kiss, his laughter muffled. "But now ya gotta take another shower."

Shulk sat up and brushed a few sweaty bangs back, looking over to the clock. It was only midnight, and he was surprised at how much time went by. "Well, I hardly doubt I have to energy to stand up in the shower. Would you care to take a bath with me instead? The tub is big enough." He got off the bed, shaky at first, but went around to Mac's side.

"That sounds nice. But my legs..." He sat up, and regretted trying to stand up from his butt being so sore. "Carry me."

"Of course." He responded, and piled Mac into his arms, carrying him into the large bathroom. The mansion's rooms each could fit at least four people max, so the bathroom was enormous. He filled the tub up as soon as Mac was set down, and a sweet scent filled the tiled room. Mac leaned against the counter, smiling.

"Only you would have strawberry scented soap. You're so funny." Mac commented, climbing into the hot bath along with Shulk. Shulk frowned and turned the water off once it seemed full enough for the both of them. Mac leaned his head against Shulk's shoulder, eyes shutting in content.

"I thought it smelled nice. Princess Peach had given it to me as gift." Shulk shut his own eyes, the warmth feeling nice against his skin.

"Ok, shut up now so we can relax."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope more people are into this ship now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
